Elena returns to Mystic Falls
by TVDlover101
Summary: After Damon turned Elena, she returns back to Mystic Falls over 300 years later when she finds, yet again, the Salvatore brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Elena's POV

Here I am; hundreds and hundreds of years later; alone, wandering the world in search of something to give my undead life meaning.

Yes, I am a vampire. Want to know how that happened: The Salvatore's. Their love for me got in the way as they realized I was growing older with each day. And within the blink of an eye, I could be gone.

Not shockingly, Damon was the one to take care of this problem. As soon as I reached the age of 20, he decided that was already old enough. He fed me his blood while I was unwilling, he snapped my neck. This all happened so fast I barely remember. Once I woke and Stefan found out…you wouldn't believe the scene I witnessed; the battle of the brothers.

While I sat on the floor, yelling at them to break it up with no use, they continued on. Using fists, or any tangible object they could find to hurt each other with. The fought almost to the point of their deaths. If I wasn't there, it would have gotten that far, no doubt.

Damon and I both knew Stefan wasn't against the idea of me turning into a vampire. Only against the idea of me hating them both for eternity. The idea of choosing Damon over him. And the idea of hating myself forever because of what I was forced to be.

But what I did was leave. Less than I year later I left after they taught me to use control around blood and everything I needed to know to be a vampire and not to kill.

And now, I regret leaving them…almost. They both still ruined my life; because now, I'm over 300 years old and still sucking the life out of innocent people. Not that, at this point, I care. Everyone I've ever loved has died. That is, except for Stefan and Damon. I had to turn it off. Too much pain was unbearable and it felt so good to turn off that magical little switch we call emotions.

All these years, I can't say I haven't wondered where Stefan and Damon are at, or even if they are still around. I've found that once and awhile I miss them. And that I'd wish all three of us could meet up again just to see each other. But when that feeling comes I immediately ignore it, keeping true to my emotionless vampire senses.

Not only have I wondered about them, but about Caroline, Katherine, and even all of the original family. I have yet to have heard from any of them over the years. I have simply been by myself; I have been literally around the world. There is and was no purpose to, but what else can I do with eternity?

Well now, I have returned to Mystic Falls, for truthfully, the very first time since I have turned. And I'm not sure I should be thankful I did or regret it completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan's POV

I heard it; the few footsteps almost a mile far in distance from where I stood that I would soon be able to call my dinner. I was almost 500 years old by now and would call my life near perfect. All the blood and flesh I can feed from, all the pathetic little humans practically bowing down to my every command…being a vampire was like being king. I realized that about 300 years ago when I thought my existence was useless. But now, I had it all figured out.

The trees and leaves whipped in the wind as I flew past them, searching for my prey. I heard the heartbeat quicken, getting louder as I walked up behind the figure I saw only a few feet in front of me.

As the woman called out in front of her, questioning the sounds she's heard, I was ready. The smirk appeared on my face as if I could already taste the blood.

Within a few seconds, her body was already almost drained of all blood, almost dead. Seconds later she was. Lying in what was an awkward position, her hair almost ripped out of her head, her head half hanging off her body in a bloody mess, and her arm, broken in half, along with most of the rest of her bones and tendons.

There's a reason I'm known as the famous ripper.

Damon's POV

I haven't seen my brother or anyone I really know in literally over 50 years. I've lived my life peacefully the last 300 years alone. Alone is the way I like it…the only people that I have with me are the few woman I keep months at a time to do my bidding.

The only reason I've kept myself alive is because of all my memories that haunt me from day to day; the memories of the past 500 years I've been walking the earth. My father, my brother, and the two oh so enchanting woman in my past life, Katherine and Elena; the famous Petrova doppelgangers.

It's been hundreds of years yet I still can't forget any of them. I constantly drown my sorrows in woman's blood and bourbon. They are two things that I can always count on.

I've been in Mystic Falls most of this time, believe it or not. People still see me as the dick of the town when I return every few years. Mostly because I am…I don't let anyone get in the way of whatever I need to do. And most importantly, I don't let people see my emotions. That's the one weakness I won't let ruin my life for the umpteenth time.

But when and if they show their faces again in this town…I have a feeling my emotions will get the best of me.

_Hope you like the story so far, the first two chapters were really just introducing the plot and characters from TVD. The next chapter will be a lot longer; I promise Please review and share! _


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's POV

As I walked in, I saw a woman's dead body on the floor. Well atleast most of it. Her head and torso were there, as I realized the rest of her limbs were scattered through the bloody bar. Oh he made it to easy to find him...even when I wasn't looking.

I suddenly felt the wall against my back, the familiar face looking to my eyes, ready for a freshly seen mind to be erased when r...

ealization struck his face.

"Katherine..." He shook his head and released me. "As you can see I'm busy and not in any mood for more of your games you've been playing latley."

I simply smirked at his wrong attempt on my identity. "Katherine? Sorry but I believe you have the wrong doppelganger."

He genuinely looked confused. I see wisdom doesn't always come with age. So I put on my old, can-do-nothing-wrong human look and he immediatley recognized me for who I was 300 years ago.

"Did you miss me, Stefan?" I shot him an innocent smile.

He tilted his head a bit and looked at me, chuckling. He shook his head and walked back towards the back of the bar, getting ready to get back to his 'fun'.

I raised an eyebrow at his laugh. "Ill take that as a yes?" I leisurely started back over toward him as he turned back around to me.

"Yes, Elena..all these years my soul has been empty without without you..longing to find you again.." He said with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh..touchy." I said as I surveyed the scene around me. He was the full blown ripper again, as my eyes could see. Another obvious observation was that his emotions were flipped, not that I had any objection. We were the perfect match.

Although I did wonder on how he couldn't have had the tiniest hint of happiness, hope, love, or anything showing when he saw me for the first time in 300 years.

As he got back to, what he considered, his day time snack, I decided to join him in the buffet. He seemed genuinley surprised on how I got pleasure and truly indulged in the warm blood pouring from the humans neck. I suppose he still saw me as the old Elena...he has yet to met the new and improved Elena.

Stefan seemed to observe me as he sat, a body dangling numbly from his arms. I noticed this and glanced over, slowly wiping the remains of red liquid from the corners of my mouth.

"Take it as a hunch..but I think you missed me more than you think." I took as a pause as he was about to reply. "Speaking of missing me, where's that brother of yours been all this time?"

Going by his facial features and the way he took a long pause, I had a good guess on how that wasn't a question he wanted to be asked. He simply shrugged and replied in an unusually disgusted voice, "And how should I know where he is?"

"So I have feeling that bond of yours didn't grow any?" I nodded and couldn't resist letting out a small giggle. The whole irony of it was funny to me. I knew if I ever saw Stefan or Damon again atleast one of them wouldn't care and the other would. Its a simple, obvious guess...not to mention I predicted the rivalry of the Salvatore brothers was inevitable.

"So if we're done here..." He stood and made his way for the door. I don't know what he thought, but I wasn't cleaning up after his messes.

"First..what's the rush? And second.." I motioned to the large room, including the now deep red stained floor and walls. "..This is not my problem."

He stopped in his track and turned to look around the bar as well, sighed and looked directly at me.

"I was hoping you'd take care of that. Thanks." He shrugged and walked outside to leave me with the bodies to deal with on my own. Like I was planning on it anyways.

Damon's POV

Unbelievable. Katherine isn't exactly on my good list...so she decides to show up to Mystic Falls along with with my younger brother? Although I haven't seen either of them in many, many, many years, I have a good idea on where they've been and what consists of their list of things to do.

Call it 'shadowing her', but I prefer the term observant as I sat across the bar from the irresistible, once loved Petrova. She simply doused in the alcohol as if not to have a care in the world, pretending not to even notice I was there. That's just like her, I thought as her brown eyes looked in my direction.

I started to give a small wave along with my famous, intentionally flirty smirk her way, when her lips curved their way into a smirk of their own as she spotted me. This was too easy...my thoughts wandered to what to do with her. Play and kill? Or go straight for the longing murder I've been waiting for?

"Long time no see, Damon." She flashed her gorgeous perfect white grin as she sat down beside me.

"Not long enough.." I downed my shot of liquor and carried on with my other drinks.

Elena's POV

Did he think I was Katherine as well? Let's find out who the smarter Salvatore is.

I gave an exaggerated sigh and said, "But Damon...isn't that why you turned me? Hoping to meet up again one day?"

His eyes widened for a split second as he immediatley realized. "Elena." Looks like I knew which brother was smarter.

Katherine's POV

I should have known this would happen. Returning to Mystic Falls was a mistake. I simply wanted to have a little fun with my Salvatore brothers and my doppelganger. But I guess I would have to pay the price for being selfish.

I looked around as I started pulling myself up to a sitting position. I saw...nothing. A bare, small room, a cellar. I was locked in a cellar. This had to be Klaus. I can't believe I let this happen, I've always been smarter than him.

A groan escaped my lips, knowing I was doomed. As I glanced up, seeing a familiar face through the bars of the window confirmed my suspicions. Klaus...with his evil smirk, knowing he's finally won the battle after hundreds of years.

"Katerina...you look pathetic." He said simply, yet still holding that same smirk. I simply shook my head and leaned back against the wall.

"You may think you've won, Klaus.." crossing my arms stubbornly, I replied, "but the war isn't over until someone loses a heart."

"Oh but that can easily arranged soon enough. Don't worry." Klaus chuckled as he walked away and just left me there. Was this all he bad planned..to keep me locked up? Well I suppose its alot better than what I thought he'd had in mind.

Less than a minute later the door suddenly flew open and I looked over curiously. As I hesitantly stood up, I started to walk over, looking left and right out the door to see no sign of Klaus. Escaping would be easier than I thought.

Slowly, quietly taking just two steps out of the cellar was yet another mistake.


End file.
